


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #10 : « Insidieux »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Cunning politician, Legends Never Die, No mention of child abuse or father issues here, One Shot, Palpatine being perfect for the Sith Order's Grand Plan, We only focus on Sith!Palpatine working on his plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious avait amplement mérité son nom Sith. Bientôt, il pourrait prétendre à l'apposition d'un nouveau titre : le Vainqueur.





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #10 : « Insidieux »

**Author's Note:**

> Tellement bien partie sur ma lancée de publications... même Sidious ne veut plus rien lâcher, alors voici encore un autre texte sur mon Sith préféré ;D

Invisible au milieu de la foule des Sénateurs et de leurs assistants, au milieu de la foule de Coruscant. C'était le Plan, et il était le meilleur visage pour le porter.

Opinions camouflées, intentions masquées, mensonge permanent. Telle était la voie des vrais Sith, ceux qui possédaient la patience et la sagesse nécessaires pour faire fructifier leur revanche pendant mille ans.

Invisible mais omniprésent, avec toutes les étapes qui se succédaient minutieusement. Une planification digne des meilleurs tacticiens militaires – ceux-là même dont il s'entourerait, une fois son Empire établi.

Darth Sidious le Vainqueur. Il aurait pu dire que la légende Sith parlerait de lui en ces termes, mais il savait qu'il vivrait pour raconter lui-même cette histoire aux adeptes du Côté Obscur qui verraient le jour dans mille ans encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ui, je me suis permise de caser une référence discrète à Thrawn : « […] meilleurs tacticiens militaires – ceux-là même dont il s'entourerait, une fois son Empire établi » xDD


End file.
